Don't You See the Starlight?
by OrangeCatz
Summary: It's Sugar Rush's 15th anniversary party, and it becomes Vanellope's greatest night ever, along with a certain other racer... VanillaButter one-shot


** Alright, this is my first go at a songfic **** Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or Taylor Swift's song**

_I said "Oh my, what a marvelous tune."_

_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved._

"Are you certain about this, Snowanna?" asked Vanellope warily as the other racer stitched into her dress. Snowanna Rainbeau looked up at her and said, "Of course, hon. You've never looked better!"

Tonight was the big party for Sugar Rush's 5th anniversary, and President Vanellope von Schweetz had hired Snowanna (who loved all things fashion) to make her dress.

Vanellope watched as her fellow racer dug the sewing needle into the fabric of her dress, and then pulled it out in a complete stich. Finally, Snowanna stood up and smiled at Vanellope. "There you are, hon. The best dress at the party!" Vanellope looked at herself in the mirror nearby to see just how honest Snowanna was being.

It was a beautiful caramel brown gown, with frilly sleeves and a neckpiece made of Hershey's. Along with it was a pretty pink headband that made Vanellope's eyes sparkle like diamonds. Well, it was obvious that Snowanna was no liar.

Vanellope turned back around and surprised Snowanna with a hug. "I love it, Snowanna!" the president squealed, "I look amazing! Thank you so much!" Snowanna smiled right back. "No problem, hon."

Vanellope had paid the racer with a gold coin when she heard a knock at the door. As she walked towards the door, Sour Bill, her green advisor, made an attempt to smile at her. "You look very nice, President," he said in his usual tone of voice. Vanellope blushed and replied, "Thanks, Bill." She opened the door to the castle and found Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, and Rancis Fluggerbutter staring back at her.

"Vanellope!" said Taffyta, squeezing the president in a bear hug, "You ready for the party?" "As I'll ever be!" Vanellope replied with a snort. Then she suddenly noticed Rancis; he was staring at her, completely mesmerized. "Rancis?" she said, "You alright?" Rancis bit his lip as he started to blush. He cleared his throat and muttered, "Well, it's just that you look…erm…really pretty…" She had no idea why, but his slight British accent made Vanellope giggle. "Thanks, Rancis," she replied, and the quartet set off towards the party.

It was totally the biggest party they'd ever held in their game; pretty much every Sugar Rushian was at it! Once the four arrived, Vanellope whistled. "Jeez," she said in awe, "These guys really made good use of this building!" Taffyta suddenly seemed to realize that one of their group had disappeared: Candlehead. "Aw, crap!" the strawberry racer exclaimed, chasing after Candlehead, "Candlehead! You are _such_ a _ditz_!" This last comment made Vanellope laugh.

_The whole place was just to the night,_

_And we were dancing, dancing, like we're made of starlight…_

Rancis started to blush again as Taffyta left him with Vanellope. Her laugh was so different, so special, so nice… Rancis quickly let the thoughts go out of his head. "_C'mon, Fluggerbutter! You are supposed to be vain on the outside!"_ he thought to himself. Rancis put on a straight face, but he lost it again when Vanellope looked at him. God…she was just so pretty! Everything about her; her raven hair, her hazel eyes, and her way with words…Rancis couldn't take it; he had to get it out.

But before he could even think about confessing to Vanellope, the music suddenly changed to a slower tune. Vanellope gasped. "I know this song…"

_We were seventeen and crazy, runnin' wild, wild_

_Can't remember what song it was playing when we walked in_

It was the very song that Ralph had sung to her that one night, when she was afraid to go to sleep in the castle.

Vanellope heard a soft "Vanellope…", and turned around. She saw Rancis, kneeling down in front of her, with his hand outstretched. "May I have this dance?" he said in his smexy British accent. Vanellope giggled and took the boy's hand. "Of course, Rancis."

_The night we snuck into a yacht club party,_

_Pretending to be a duchess and a prince_

It was only a matter of seconds before the two stole the dance floor. Rancis pulled Vanellope closer to himself, took her hand, and began to sway in time with the music. Vanellope was rather surprised. "Rancis," she whispered, "I didn't know you could dance." Rancis chuckled. "There are plenty of things you don't know about me, Vanellope," he replied, and they continued to dance.

Vanellope suddenly heard a few hushed whispers; the other racers had begun to watch them. Jubileena looked as if she might cry, and Citrusella whispered something to Adorabeezle. "Rancis," Vanellope whispered again, "They're watching us." "I know," he said softly. Vanellope looked at Rancis and smiled heavenly; was she going insane, or did she actually feel something for this dude? Rancis, the all vain-and-self-centered?

Vanellope decided to test if this guy was really all that vain; she rested her head on his chest. Rancis let out a slight gasp, and then went back to dancing with her. Lying on his chest, it felt pretty good to Vanellope; he had allowed her to do it, no less. She liked it; no, she liked _him_.

_I said "Oh my, what a marvelous tune."_

_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved._

Vanellope had taken Rancis by surprise when she'd rested her head on his chest. Rancis began to realize that the song was nearly over; time to make his move.

Rancis softly jostled the almost-sleeping girl before twirling her. That's right; he _twirled _Vanellope. He heard hushed gasps from the other racers, but by now, he didn't mind. "_Let 'em look," _he told himself. As Vanellope came back towards him, she began to laugh. She looked so happy, to be with him. Rancis couldn't take it.

As the kid president came back into his arms, Vanellope's laughter got cut off as Rancis leaned his head in, and touched his mouth to hers.

_The whole place was just to the night,_

_And we were dancing, dancing, like we're made of starlight…_

Vanellope was taken aback by Rancis' kiss; it felt so good, though. "_…He's kissing me…actually kissing me…" _she thought to herself. After what seemed like hours, the boy pulled away from Vanellope. He was blushing like mad.

Vanellope wanted to say "Oh no! Please carry on!", but Rancis didn't look too good. He was trembling, and he looked about ready to cry. Vanellope decided to take it slow on him.

"Rancis?" she said softly, "Are you okay? What was that about?" Rancis gulped before replying. "Well…it was…y'know…a kiss…"

"But why? Why'd you kiss me?"

"Because I love you."

Vanellope had to take a moment to process what she'd just heard; Rancis loved her!? Had he loved her all this time?

"Rancis…" said Vanellope, with tears in her eyes, "…I love you too…."

A wave of happiness spread over Rancis' face, and he began shedding tears. Vanellope heard soft sobbing nearby, and looked to the right to see Taffyta crying a waterfall out of happiness. She began to laugh again. Rancis pulled Vanellope closer and the two continued to kiss as the applause and fireworks went off…

_Don't you see the starlight, starlight…_

_Don't you dream impossible dreams…_


End file.
